


Why does someone always have to die?

by Celia_glammer



Category: Tekken, Tekken (Video Games)
Genre: Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Boners, Cock Tease, Fluff and Smut, Gay, Gay Sex, Homosexuality, Hurt/Comfort, Incest, Kissing, M/M, Male Homosexuality, Mutual Masturbation, Nipple Licking, Nipple Play, PWP, Parent/Child Incest, Plot, Porn With Plot, Porn with Feelings, Public Blow Jobs, Public Hand Jobs, Rimming, Wet Dream, bottom jin kazma, bottom kazama jin, rimjob, top mishima Kazuya
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-16
Updated: 2020-05-17
Packaged: 2021-03-03 02:34:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 5,779
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24207535
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Celia_glammer/pseuds/Celia_glammer
Summary: Jin has heard that his evil grandfather Heihachi had been put down by his own son Kazuya Mishima, Jin’s father and the one other person who has the devil gene besides himself. Once he rids the world of this monstrosity, he'll be able to kill himself and end his cursed bloodline.someone requested this pairing off of my previous story and I apologize for forgetting who it was, let me know so i can @ you.
Relationships: Kazama Jin/Mishima Kazuya
Comments: 12
Kudos: 29





	1. Chapter 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After hearing of Heihachi's death at the hands of his father, Jin finally makes his move and goes to look for Kazuya. He'd heard from Lars that there's been a sighting in Yakushima, his hometown, where his mother raised him. What his father was doing there he wasn't sure.

"Prepare my private copter". Jin orders the guard standing near the conference room's entrance.

"Yes sir!" The guard salutes turning away from the table of generals to open the large door leading into the hall. 

"Sir you can't go! We need you here!" Jin turns to give the general who spoke up a glare that shut him up immediately.

"General Alexanderrson will be in charge until I get back." Jin puts on his trench coat and strides over to the doors but before he could twist the door knob, a hand grabbed his bicep.

Jin turned to glare at whoever dared to stop him, but his face softened when he realized that the hand belonged to Lars. "Jin, are you sure about this? If you go after him,you might not make it back, please, let me send some back up with you".

Jin's eyebrows furrow at that, "There's no one else but me that can take down that monster, don't tell me you're starting to doubt my skills?"

Lars says nothing at the question realizing that he should've kept his mouth shut. Jin shakes his hand away and turns to leave.

\---------------------------

The helicopter's descent was agonizingly too slow for Jin, so instead of waiting for it to land he jumped off when it was about 100 feet off the ground. Jin signaled for the helicopter to leave before walking away to find his father. The helicopter had dropped him off in the forest Kazuya was spotted in. This forest that Jin cherished when he was younger, it gave him a sense of nostalgia, a sense of innocence. The comfortable silence and large thick trees that seemed to dance in the wind. He would have been happy to visit this town and his favorite forest but under different circumstances. Right now he can't be distracted, he had a goal in mind and he intended to fulfill it. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the super short chapter, I just wanted to get the setting and stuff out of the way before the two face off. So don't worry, the next one will be much MUCH longer I'll be updating soon (by soon I mean in a few hours cuz I'm writing the chapter right now) thank you for reading :)


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Son meets father

Jin spotted Kazuya standing over the edge of a cliff staring into the thickness of the forest the stars and moon illuminated the area around him. He couldn't see his father's face since Kazuya's back was to him. Jin moved closer and stopped a few feet away from the older man. There were no trees between Jin and Kazuya. The clearing would do for what was to come. The other fighter seemed to sense Jin's presence and he looked over his shoulder, his one red eye glinting at Jin as if daring him to do something. He held his ground, his body tensing and he stared coldly when Kazuya turned to fully face Jin. He was wearing nothing but some black sweatpants, his upper half naked, exposing his muscled torso. He crossed his arms casually and looked down at the younger fighter.

"So this is where Jun raised you." Kazuya spoke suddenly in his coarse voice.

Jin's glare faltered at the mention of his mother, but quickly hardened when he concluded that his father was just trying to distract him. Kazuya smiled, a smile Jin has never seen before. It wasn't a smirk that promised death, it wasn't evil that promised destruction, it was almost....sad.

"You look a lot like her." Kazuya pointed out staring right into Jin's soul. Jin didn't know what to think, his father had never been much for small talk, it was just, 'you'll die for challenging me' and the battle would begin. But this time seems different. He didn't know why, he couldn't make sense of it, but he wouldn't let that weaken his resolve. He had a job to do.

"Don't talk about her as if you cared," Jin grit back, holding Kazuya's stare, challenging him.

Kazuya watched Jin for a hard moment then got into his fighting stance. "Very well, come do what you came here to do, _Jin"._

Kazuya said his name mockingly but Jin felt something electric course through his body. He took it as his body’s way of preparing itself for the upcoming fight.

Throwing away his trench coat Jin too got into his fighting stance.

The two men stood there in the clearing, waiting for the other to make the first move. After a long moment, Jin sprung forward, sprinting towards Kazuya with the force of a bullet train. Kazuya didn't move out of the way until Jin was close to throwing his punch. Kazuya reacted, side stepping Jin's attack and lashed out a punch aimed directly to his head. However, Jin ducked at the last second, bringing his leg up to crash onto the side of the Kazuya's head. Kazuya was knocked back a couple steps but he recovered quickly and blocked Jin's follow up attacks. When Jin aimed a kick at Kazuya's side, Kazuya grabbed that leg and held it in place against his side while his other hand punched Jin right in the gut. Jin fell on his back when the older man let go of his leg. When Jin made a move to get up Kazuya kicked him and placed him back on the ground. While he was on the ground, Jin knocked Kazuya's feet out from under him, toppling the other man over onto the grass. The two continued the fight with neither of them pulling their punches. Jin suffered a hard kick to his gut and he felt the devil in him squirming, wanting to be released. 

_NO! This fight is between me and my father and I WILL defeat him on my own!_

Their bodies clashed and fought for dominance. Kazuya, surprisingly, didn't use his devil form. Though Jin still would not release his devil form even if his father did.

Finally as the battle was drawn out, Jin found himself battered, bruised, and on his back. He was breathing heavily, completely worn out and scolding himself for losing the fight that would cost him his life. His devil begged to be released, but he silenced him.

Jin expected his father to taunt him, to call him pathetic or pitiful for losing so easily, for not giving in to his devil, but as he kept his head low staring at the heel jammed not so gently against his throat, he didn’t hear anything besides the nightly crickets. 

Jin looked up at his father, expecting to see those dark eyes filled with murderous intent, but instead he sees nothing. He couldn’t tell what he was thinking, he was too guarded. His face completely neutral. Something felt off, kazuya was never the one to shy away from his hatred, he took great pleasure in showing how much he hated his son. He always said that this family was cursed to fight and kill each other. Jin feels kazuyas foot twitch. Wait was he hesitating? Why wasn’t he executing the final blow that will put Jin down for good? Murder was not something new to him, for gods sake kazuya had killed his father, Heihachi just a few days ago and threw him into an erupting volcano. At that moment Jin was utterly confused.

The only reason Jin held any resentment for his father was because he had the devil gene and had given into its darkness. He wanted to kill him because he was evil and killed without a second thought just like his grandfather Heihachi. But now, looking up at the older fighter, Jin was beginning to doubt his former beliefs, well at least the killing without a second thought part. 

The foot that was preventing him from taking in full, complete breaths was removed. Jin was staring into Kazuyas eyes trying to guess what the older fighter was thinking. But before he could, Kazuya turned around and walked away, disappearing into the trees.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'll be updating the next chapter tomorrow! I hope you guys enjoy! Thank you for reading ^_^


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jin passes out. When he comes to he's surrounded by angry looking bandits.

The strain on Jin's body was too much for him to stay awake. He didn't know when he'd fallen asleep. But when he did wake up, he wasn't sure where he was. Someone had poked him awake with a gun. He looked around groggily, his body still recovering from the fight he had with his father. There stood 7 or 8 men who had tattoos and chains around their neck and arms, surrounding him. They wore army jeans and tank tops, but what really put Jin at unease, was the guns they were each holding and the sour expressions they bore. Jin didn't know these men but they sure as hell looked like they knew him, and they definitely weren't fans.

When his eyes adjusted he noticed that the room was large and dark, probably an underground base. There were semi trucks and cars parked to the side, some stairs lead up to a higher plane and railings surrounded them. There were bandits everywhere. Jn looked around for an exit. He found nothing but a large steel garage door that wouldn't open without a key. Jin saw each of those bandits surrounding him holding themselves back from firing the guns at him, which was good. That means they had a boss and he'd ordered them not to shoot, for the time being at least, which was enough for him to gather his bearings. Jin stood to his full height, the bruises he'd suffered from kazuya was nothing but a dull ache in the back of his mind.

"Well, well, he's awake." Someone's unfamiliar voice rang out. A man wearing the same attire as his fellow bandits walked down the stairs. He had a blue and green eye that narrowed at jin, and a scar going down his left cheek. He walked towards Jin and his men made way for him."We were beginning to think dear old dad had finished you off." The man laughed at seemingly nothing, doubling over and shrieking. 

Jin said nothing.

The scarred man looked back up, a serious expression on his face, one of anger. "You know why you're here" He stated more than asked.

Jin again, said nothing. 

"It was you," The man pointed a large accusing finger at him. "YOU started the war and killed my dear Himari, my darling bride." The green/blue eyed man didn't show any sadness but instead he laughed. "HAHAHAHAHA I finally caught you!" He jumped up and down like he'd won a prize at a carnival. "Oh and that wasn't all you did." 

JIn's eyes narrowed at the maniac.

The widower walked around the circle and pointed at each individual bandit, "You killed his father, you killed his sister, you killed his mother AND his father," he sung and then started laughing, doubling over again. "You're very fancied amongst my men aren't you?"

Jin knew how many people his army has killed and he carries that weight on his shoulders everyday of his life. He knew it was wrong but it was a necessary evil in order to release Azazel and put an end to that monstrosity, but that fact doesn't make it any easier.

"So you want me dead." Jin finally spoke.

The boss laughed histerically, "Oh no Jin. We'll make you suffer first, death is too easy." With a flick of his wrist all the men charged at him. 

Jin reacted quickly dodging their attacks, using their bodies to block other attacks. He grabbed one bandit and threw them at the other two. One person tried hit him in the head with the butt of a gun, but he ducked just in time to let it hit another bandit in the face. Then he preformed an uppercut that sent him flying. One bandit managed to garb his arms and while another prepared a punch to the abdomen, Jin pulled himself up over the head of the bandit that was holding him, and kicked with both feet. The bandit landed on the other one and tripping a few others. A few minutes later and all of them were down, groaning in pain. Jin stood in victory over their battered bodies. 

The boss was not happy about that. "Send the others!" More bandits seemed to crawl out of no where, but that didn't faze Jin, he continued his onslaught. He dodged and blocked, kicked and punched. However when he had a bandit in a headlock, he felt something pierce his left leg. Jin reacted quickly, turning the bandit in his arms around to block anymore follow up attacks. He realized the boss shot at him with a disgusting smirk on his face. The pain rushed up to him and his leg begged for jin to stop using it. But he couldn't, if he did he'll die. He ignored the pain and continued to fight, he kept his mind on the gun trained on him, and when the boss thought of shooting him again,he'd use one of the bandits as a shield. The blood trickled down onto the floor, staining his pants.

As the battle continued, Jin could feel himself weakening from the loss of blood. A bandit managed to get him on his back, and was throwing punches at his head. Jin blocked those punches and raised his hips to get the bandit off of him. But when he tried to get up another bandit hit his back with a bat, knocking him back on the cool steel. His vision swam. He couldn't make out who was who, but when a gun aimed at his head, he definitely knew what it was.

"You're gonna die alone and scared, _Kazama."_ The edges of his sight were blackening and his ears were ringing from all the blood rushing. He heard a loud bang and saw someone step out of a hole before his body finally let go and he was pulled into the darkness.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'll be updating the next chapter later today!


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Who rescues Jin?

Jin blinked up at the sun, pulling his arm over his head to block out the sun rays. His memories rushed back and he quickly sat up. A shirt that wasn't his slipped from his body. It was acting as a blanket, and Jin wandered who had helped him. To his side he noticed a fireplace that has already been put out, only the charred branches and stones remained. Jin heard grunts and loud bangs further away. He forced himself to stand, being careful not to put pressure on his leg. That's when he realized that someone had bandaged his injury. He needed to find this person and thank them. Jin walked, more like limped, towards the bangs and grunts. He walked around a cluster of trees to find a shirtless man training against a boulder, which seemed close to cracking in half. Jin moved closer, something about him seemed familiar. The other man seemed to sense his presence and turns to face him. 

Jin takes a step back, "You!"

Kazuya just stands there.

Jin's eyes narrow and he feel's his blood rushing. He runs towards Kazuya intending to knock him out with a punch. His left leg forces a tumble and Jin's attack wavered as his body crashed into Kazuya's bare chest. Kazuya's hand comes to grip Jin's fist before it could make contact with his face. Then he turns him around and presses his body against the boulder, rendering him immobile. Jin struggled against the older fighter, but all that did was make Kazuya press his body closer to his. Jin could feel his own heart thrumming wildly against his rib cage as he looked up at Kazuya. The older man looked down on him, his face inches apart from his own. He could feel every muscle that twitched against him, his hands held Jin's arms in place, not letting them move. Jin's face reddened from embarrassment, as he looked into that one red and brown eye, he couldn't make out what the other man was thinking. 

"Let me go." Jin orders as he started to calm down.

"You are in no shape to walk around, let alone fight me." Kazuya's deep voice sent a shiver down Jin's spine, though he didn't know weather it was from fear or something else.

Jin couldn't hold his father's stare any longer and he looked to the side. Kazuya huffed as if he won or something. Just then Jin felt his feet come off the ground as he was thrown over Kazuya's shoulder. Jin didn't think he'd ever been more humiliated than that moment, as his face turned completely red. "What d-do you think you're doing?!?"

Kazuya walked back to the camp with Jin banging on his back telling him to put him down. He finally let him down onto the bed of grass.

Kazuya contained his chuckle at Jin's red face, he was enjoying this.

Kazuya sat next to Jin, and pulled up his pants to the injury. Jin hissed and tried to pull back but Kazuya held his leg in place. Jin was too tired to stop him, instead he thought of the million questions he had and tried to answer them but just ended up with even more questions.

Kazuya undid Jin's bandage in order to look at the bullet wound.

"It's almost healed."

"Why did you help me?" Jin blurted out.

Kazuya sighed at the question.

"Why aren't you killing me?" Jin asked again.

"Must we always kill each other?" Kazuya muttered.

"Of course! that's what you told me, you said this family can never let go of it's hatred and we are cursed to tear each other apart."

"I did." Kazuya said and Jin didn't understand.

"What?"

"I was able to let go of my hatred after I had killed Heihachi. I felt different now that that monster is in the depths of hell, I don't feel the need to kill anymore, I haven't given my devil free reign in a while now, I keep him under lock and key, he won't get out unless I let him." Kazuya starts to bandage Jin's wound again, being careful not to make it too tight.

Jin didn't know what to say, this was unlike his father. This man was different, he could see it in his eyes but he could not believe it.

"This forest," Kazuya continued, "It's peaceful and gives me strength to keep the devil at bay. Now I know why Jun chose to raise you here."

Jin looked down at his lap, his mother was a loving woman and he missed her, with all his heart. "Did you love her?" Jin found himself asking.

Kazuya seemed taken aback by the question and he finished tying up the wound before getting up and facing away from Jin. Jin looked up at him, waiting for an answer and then he realized he wasn't going to get one. 

"I'm going to catch some breakfast." With that, Kazuya left Jin a lot to think about.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow 4 chapters in one week? should we make it 5?


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> SMUT SMUT SMUT SMUT, warning to all you children out there, I'm watching you @_@

Jin felt hands on him, calloused hands, all over his body, touching and teasing and prodding. Making him groan in need, hands roamed, touching his most sensitive areas. Hands that belonged to his father, he knew it was wrong, knew he shouldn't be enjoying it, but it felt so good. To hell with everything else, he just wanted more more more.

Jin woke with a start. He didn't know when he dozed off, but the sun was still high in the sky, so he assumed he didn't sleep much. He sat up quickly but he regretted it as it shot a jolt of electricity through his body.

He realized with horror that he was _hard_. He looked and noticed Kazuya tending to a fire and cooking some fish. He cursed his luck and his semi hard member. Jin took off his buttoned up shirt and pretended to use it as a blanket to cover his embarrassment, hopefully the older man wouldn't ask him to do anything.

Kazuya stood up, a stick with a fish in each hand. "Finally awake, here's breakfast."

Jin took the fish in one hand, giving his thanks and covered his erection with the other. Kazuya sat next to Jin, munching away at his meal. 

"It's hot why are you covering yourself," Kazuya moved to grab the shirt that was hiding Jin's you know what, but Jin quickly moved away from his hand. 

"it's fine I was just going to put it on."

Kazuya looked at him for a hard moment, thinking about something. "Uh huh" and he turned back to his fish. When Jin began to relax again, Kazuya had quickly moved to snatch the shirt from Jin. 

Jin was appalled as he tried to get the shirt back. Kazuya laughed, "So that's what you're hiding." as he kept the shirt away from Jin's grabby hands

Jin's face burned in humiliation and he dropped his fish to cover his hard on with both of his hands. "Give it back!" He glared at his father, hating the amusement that danced in his eyes.

Kazuya's eyes darkened, and Jin for some reason felt fear at the look that he was getting. Kazuya pounced on Jin, removing his hands from his boner and pining them on each side of his head.

"K-Kazuya." Jin groaned when Kazuya brought a knee to rub at his erection.

"Are you teasing me, Jin?" Kazuya whispered in Jin's ear as he licked a stride over his neck. Jin shivered at the lustful voice above him.

"W-we can't" Jin tried to say, but the knee was rubbing insistently on his growing hard-on and he found it hard to breathe through the pleasure.

"Why not? You seemed to want me in your dreams, judging by the way you kept moaning out my name." Jin didn't think he'd be even more embarrassed than he already was. His ears burned from his blush, and he had to admit, Kazuya was right, he did want him, but this was wrong. 

"If it's so wrong why does it feel so right?" Jin didn't realize he spoke out loud until Kazuya answered.

"I-I" Jin tried to say, but his words were stuck in his throat when Kazuya crashed their lips together. That tongue circled his lips and entered his mouth to intertwine with his. He felt at bliss, moving his arms to encircle the older man's neck, pulling him closer. Kazuya grind his own erection down onto Jin's and Jin cried out.

"The sounds you make." Kazuya whispered against his lips, as his hands raked down his sides, teasing. When a hand brushed a nipple Jin stifled a moan. Kazuya chuckled at his son's reaction and leaned down to take a nipple in his mouth. He licked and sucked hungrily, not allowing Jin to hold his moans back. 

"Fuck Kazuya, please!" Kazuya couldn't deprive Jin of what he wanted not when he was begging him with that seductive tone.

His hand traveled down to unbutton his pants and slide them down his beautifully sculpted thighs to grab at Jin's member and his mouth took the other nipple.

Jin couldn't take it, he was arching his back and moaning out his father's name wantonly. Kazuya stopped to strip his own pants, then he took both of their erections in his hand and started a fast paced pumping. He loved the way Jin arched into his touch, loved how that body trembled, loved how that mouth begged and moaned for _him._ He didn't know how badly he wanted this until he saw Jin all laid out under him, horny and absolutely delicious.

"I'm gonna-" Jin started to say but he was cut off when Kazuya kissed him again, so much affection was in that kiss, and Jin came with a cry that was quickly swallowed out by the other fighter. Soon after, Kazuya also came, their cum mixed on Jin's abdomen.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> second to last chapter.


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> MORE SMUT

It had been a few days since Jin and Kazuya's _interaction,_ and it's been awkward to say the least, for Jin anyway. Kazuya seemed to take it rather well judging from the random kisses Jin got while they were hunting, meditating, fishing, making fires, etc, which always left Jin a blushing mess. It wasn't something he was used to, he hasn't had a relationship since his teenage years, and it was definitely not with another man. After a while though, Kazuya stopped, he stopped with the random kisses, starting to avoid Jin.

But Jin found that he was drawn to his father, wanting more contact, took every chance to touch him physically, to be closer to him and Kazuya wasn't making it easier for him. His kisses didn't lead to anything more no matter how badly Jin wanted them to, he tried kissing the older man too and just when Jin would start to strip, kazuya would stop him.

Jin didn't understand, was the other fighter regretting their time together? Jin didn't know how to feel about that, all he knew is that his heart ached at the thought. What's more Kazuya showed no emotion anymore, which planted a seed of fear in Jin. He didn't want his father to revert to his old ways, to the evil man he was before who felt nothing for anyone. 

Jin sat at the edge of the river, fishing. Kazuya had gone to gather some sticks for a fire and Jin was starting to feel lonely. They barely exchanged any words that day, and Jin wondered and wondered but he couldn't guess what his father was thinking.

Once he caught some fish he walked back to their camp and stuck each fish with a stick and then sat down and waited for his father to return. He looked at his leg, the bullet wound didn't affect his walking anymore, but it still hurt when he walked on it for too long. He was a fast healer though and he would recover in no time. 

While Kazuya was gone Jin thought of his mission, how he thought of killing his family and then himself and how quickly he abandoned that when Kazuya had changed, but what if he didn't? What would that mean for Jin? Would he have to go back to trying to kill his own father? How could he? After all they've done together? Jin thought back to their _moment_ and his heart started to speed up and his face burned at the memory. Jin stared at his lap, his black leather pants dirty, the soft grass caressing his feet. He couldn't do it, even if his father reverted back to his old self, he couldn't do it, he couldn't kill him. He'd kill himself before that happens.

Jin heard a branch snap and he looked up to see Kazuya emerge from the trees, one hand holding a bunch of dried sticks. There was no emotion on that face as he walked towards the fireplace and placed down the branches and sticks. He was making the fire and Jin watched him silently, sadly. He wanted to say something but all his words caught in his throat.

"You should get back to your company." Kazuya spoke without looking at Jin.

Jin couldn't register his words for a second but when he did he felt a jab at his heart. "W-what?"

"You should get back to the Mishima Zaibatsu headquarters." Jin eyes widened as he stared at Kazuya not wanting to believe his words.

"W-why? Do you not want me?" Jin's eyes stung with the threat of tears, his voice cracking.

"No I do not." Kazuya stated still not looking up at him.

Jin moved forward and grabbed Kazuya's shoulders to force him to look up at him. "Look at me!" 

Jin's eye's watered as he looked down at his father who betrayed no emotion. He looked Jin in the eyes once and turned to the side.

Jin jumped on him and sat on his torso, he held Kazuya's shoulders not allowing him to move, though Kazuya could've easily gotten out of Jin's hold yet something stopped him.

Jin was _crying._ His tears slid down from those beautiful brown eyes, and he looked at Kazuya almost _pleading. "_ Why? After everything we've done. Why?" Jin sounded so small, like a child. He sounded so vulnerable, so weak. "Answer me! _please"._

The 'please' broke Kazuya's cold, hard heart and he sat up which made Jin slip to his lap. He hugged his trembling body tight against his own, tucking that angelic face to his neck and he held him there.

"I'm sorry Jin, I'm so sorry, I lied, I do want you, I want you so bad that it hurts." Kazuya whispered into Jin's ear.

"Then why?" Jin croaked, trying to stifle his cries but failing.

"Because it's too dangerous for you to stay with me no matter how much I want you to."

Jin pulled back from Kazuya, his tears had stopped running but his eyes were still puffy and red. "W-what do you mean?"

Kazuya sighed and he leaned in to kiss Jin, a short, chaste kiss. "Because I'm afraid for my devil form, if I lose control of him..." Kazuya didn't need to continue for Jin to understand.

"I understand, but Kazuya," Jin ran a hand down Kazuya's cheek and Kazuya grabbed it and placed a kiss on it, "I've faced your devil form countless times before, I know how to take care of myself, you don't have to worry about me."

Kazuya wanted to believe that, but the images his devil showed him of what he would do to Jin was still fresh in his mind. "But what if you can't."

"Then I'll help you suppress him, I've suppressed mine for so long and I'll teach you, we can get through this together." The hope in Jin's eyes was contagious and Kazuya brought Jin down to give him another kiss.

"Okay." Kazuya found himself saying. Jin smiled a large smile and he leaned down to take Kazuya's lips again. Kazuya's hands stayed firmly on Jin's bare hips. They were both shirtless, it was too hot for shirts. Jin leaned down to kiss along his lover's neck and Kazuya brought a finger to rub against Jin's nipple. Jin gasped into his neck, and Kazuya smiled, he pushed Jin back to have access to his neck. He licked a long trail from his jaw to his pecs, licking a circle around his nipple just to see Jin squirm in need before he finally took it in his mouth. Jin's head fell back as blood rushed to his penis.

"Nnh Kazuya." Jin groaned.

"I love when you say my name like that." Kazuya said grabbing at Jin's clothed crotch.

"Mm Kazuya!" Jin laid his head back on Kazuya's shoulder, it took too much energy to keep it up.

Kazuya pushed Jin onto his back, the grass tickling him and moved down his body to remove his pants completely, his cock coming free to taste the air. Kazuya breathed on his cock. Jin's face went red, redder than before (if that was possible) when he realized what Kazuya was intending on doing.

"Wait Kazuya you don't have-" Jin was cut off when Kazuya completely engulfed Jin's erection. Jin arched beautifully when his cock was taken into that tight, wet, heat. "Oh fuck, that feels-".

Kazuya sucked at his erection not taking his eyes off of Jin for a second. Jin whose eyes were screwed shut, who's body was gleamed with sweat, how it quivered with every suck.

Kazuya pulled back momentarily to suck at his fingers, moistening them. Jin watched Kazuya and he whined at the act. "It'll be your turn in a second, Jin", Kazuya reassured.

Kazuya grabbed Jin's thighs and hoisted them on his shoulders to expose Jin's opening. Kazuya slid a finger into his entrance, Jin groaned, it didn't hurt but it was uncomfortable. Just as it was on the edge of painful, Kazuya had gone back to sucking Jin off. The wet heat distracted Jin as another finger was inserted.   
  


Jin felt electricity course through his veins. He felt so _good._ Kazuya was so damn good at this, good at stretching him out and making him feel like he’s floating.   
  


Kazuya removed his fingers from his opening and stood on his knees in order to remove his pants. Jin watched the older man as he slid the constricting pants and his hard on was revealed. However just as Kazuya was preparing to impale Jin, Jin stopped him with a hand on his chest.   
  


“Please,” Jin panted through hard breaths, “let me.” Jin struggled to push Kazuya on his back, he wanted to repay him for everything he’s done and he thought that was the only way he could. Jin climbed on top of his lover, and he looked down to that confused red eye and smiled. He used Kazuya’s chest to keep himself upright as he sinked on his fathers cock. Kazuya watched, intrigued at the expression on his sons face. And he placed his hands on Jin’s hips to support him, and when he was fully sheathed he groaned. “Fuck Jin”.   
  


Jin sat panting, his bangs sticking to his forehead as he tried to get the strength to come up again and drop down, pulling a growl from the man below him. Jin repeated this action a few times even as his thighs ached, Kazuya was groaning out Jins name like a mantra and Jin was proud of himself. He pulled himself up and then let gravity do the rest, this time however Jin accidentally hit something in himself which made him cry out in pleasure, throwing his head back. When he calmed down he did the same and it made him quiver. Jin whimpered as he tried to lift himself again but couldn’t. His arms and legs were so weak as he panted for breath.   
  


Suddenly he found himself on his back again. Jin looked up at Kazuyas determined stare as he hoisted his legs on his arms and thrust deep into Jin. Kazuya leaned down, lips brushing against Jin’s ears. 

”You’ve done enough Jin, now I want you to relax,” Kazuya grunted out thrusting much more powerfully than Jin ever could.   
  


“B-but”, Jin tried to say but his words died in his throat as Kazuya slammed into his prostate making Jin moan.   
  


He felt it, he was close, they both were. 

kazuya continued thrusting until Jin came with a cry and he arched his back as his body spasmed. Kazuya gave a few more thrusts before he too orgasmed, and he laid heavily next to Jin. 

After a few moments of them catching their breaths, Jin turned to snuggle into the older fighter.   
  


“We’re going to be alright,” Jin whispered, “I promise”.   
  


Kazuya was going to tell him that he doesn’t know that for sure, but he heard the sound of silent, even breathing and noticed that Jin had fallen asleep. Instead Kazuya pulled Jin closer to him and he kissed the top of his head.   
  


“I hope so.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Final chapter, I gotta admit I enjoyed writing these two, and if you guys have any suggestions on who you want me to write about next please don't be shy to comment them. I appreciate all your comments and I love writing so just let me know. ;)


End file.
